


Midnight

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Ten seconds to midnight.





	

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

10

Jack laughed under the black expanse of glitter spotted sky, sending shards of ice at a swirling tornado of black mares which surrounded Pitch protectively.

9

North bayed his war cry and sliced the mares one at a time, fast as his round belly allowed.

8

Pitch grinned back at Jack, the mares scattering suddenly and making formation to attack and isolate each Guardian.

7

Tooth brandished her own sword, a large curled golden cutlass covered in emeralds, sapphires and ruby's, a gift from North that Christmas.

6

Sparkling white and blue shot from Jack's staff, coating the ground in a thick layer of slippery ice.

5

Bunny threw his boomerangs and slammed nightmares in the face with his powerful Kangaroo like feet, a huge fluffy ball of hope and terror.

4

Pitch aimed a nightmare sand arrow at Jack as he playfully slid a loop around him.

3

The tainted arrow was released, hurling towards him.

2

Jack grinned and barrelled forwards at the villain like a bullet, missing the arrow by a hair as it shot past his head.

1

Midnight struck and Pitch laughed, his powers at their strongest point as the moon hid behind clouds, seeming to shy away from his malevolence.

He faltered as ice-cold hands suddenly grabbed his face, blue lips suddenly meeting stone grey. Jack smiled against him, feeling as the other un-tensed and surrendered to his whims. The pale winter spirit hummed happily as his cold spread over the others skin, making the Boogieman shiver.

Worked every time.

North rolled his eyes before they flew wide, a chaste kiss pressed to his lips by Toothiana. She giggled and hovered around as the big Russian blushed.

"Happy new year guys!" She proclaimed happily.

Sandy turned to Bunnymund, motioning for a kiss innocently and puckering his lips. The rabbit jumped backwards, waving a boomerang defensively as the other made a question mark above his head.

"Not on your nelly mate!"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!  
> PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS AND KISSES!


End file.
